Sounga Returns
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: what if some how sounga got out of hell and is looking for someone to possess. but it's not sesshomaru or inuyasha. i'm not good a summarys so just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha. Enjoy.

Sounga Returns

One day Inuyasha and the gang are walking to a village in the west. Rachael stops for a moment and looks around.

Inuyasha: "Hey Rachael, you coming or what?" She says in a minute I have to go. Rachael runs over to the bushes to do her business. Afterwards she see something shining from a near by tree. Rachael walks over to it and it looks like a small hole to somewhere. Then something really fast flies from it. Rachael then seals up the hole with her power. Inuyasha walks over to where she is.

Inuyasha: " What wrong?"

Rachael: "Nothing" As they are walking back to the group, Rachael's thinking about what got out.

Rachael: (That was a hole that led to hell) Miroku asks what took them so long and suggest they were kissing or something. Rachael puts Miroku in a headlock and asks him if he want to rephrase that question.

They get to the village and stay the night at an inn. As usually Miroku asking all the pretty girls if they would bear his children. Sango getting angry, Rachael gets up and hands something to her. Sango walks over to Miroku and hands him a small container. He asks what's this for? Sango says it's for the itching and the sores. Miroku looks like he's about to die from embarrassment. Rachael is trying not to laugh out loud at Mirkou expression. Inuyasha just looks confused. She whispers to him what the cream is for. Inuyasha smirks a bit.

Inuyasha: "That was cold, Rachael."

Rachael: "Just another way to embarrass a guy defeat him in battle or humiliate him." Later on during the night Rachael goes out for a walk. She runs into Rin outside the village.

Rachael: " Hey Rin, what brings you here?" Rin says that she was hungry and was trying to catch some fish. Rachael gets a net from a near by house and puts it across the river bank. Then she asks Rin to get out of the water. She then electrocutes the water and all the fish are caught in the net.

Rin: " Thanks Ms. Rachael." Rachael just chuckles.

Rachael: " Rin don't call me Ms. Rachael just Rachael." Rin nodes. They tie the net and then Rachael asks were Sesshomaru and Jaken are?

Rin: " They are near the edge of the forest." Rachael suggests that Rin goes to ask them if they want to stay at the inn. Rin is not sure if they'll agree. Rachael says just say it will be warmer in there than out here.

About an hour later Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken arrive. Rin goes inside but Sesshomaru stands there for a moment.

Rachael: "Oh come on Fluffy, just bear to be staying in the same place as your brother for one night, plus you sound hungry." Sesshomaru whips near the spot where she is in the doorway making her jump back a bit. He then walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha. Enjoy.

The next morning Inuyasha wakes up to the smell of fish. He gets up and then sees Sesshomaru sitting at the table.

Inuyasha: " Sesshomaru what the hell you doing here?" Rachael tells him that she invited them in last night. Rin sits next to Sesshomaru Jaken on the other side of him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are glaring at each other. Rachael hands Inuyasha some ramen with bits of the fish they cooked in it. Rachael then hands Sesshomaru some ramen too. He looks at her then sniffs the ramen.

Sesshomaru: "What is this stuff?" Rachael says you'll like it if you try it. He takes a bit of some then the group eats in silence. After they pay for the room, Sesshomaru and his group leave.

A couple of days pass, Kagome asks if she can go back to her time. Inuyasha says ok, Rachael asks if she can come with her. Kagome says fine. They pass through the well ok. Rachael then walks to the entrance of the shrine.

Kagome: "Where you going?"

Rachael: "I just need to do some small errands, I'll be back in a little bit." Kagome tells her to be safe. Koenma gets a call and then Rachael walks in.

Rachael:" Hey Koenma how's it going?" He just gives her a look like how do you think.

Koenma:" Well if you must know some holes from hell were appearing a couple of weeks ago at random now they've stopped." Rachael says she sealed up a hole that was near where she was a week ago.

Rachael:" I'm not sure, but something came out of it before I sealed it up. It could have been a small demon because I didn't sense any big power from it." Koenma asks her to keep an eye on it. She says ok then is about to leave when a small dragon lands on her shoulder.

Rachael: "Hey Jr." Some one says he's missed you a lot. Rachael sees Hiei leaning in the door way. She gives him a bear hug.

Hiei: "Put me down now." She asks how's he been doing? He says fine then asks her the same thing.

Rachael: "Well other than something coming from hell not much." Hiei wonder if it could be a threat. Rachael smiles and says that you must be itching for a good fight. Hiei just smirks. They then walk back to the shrine. Kagome says welcome back, Inuyasha just says hi from the tree.

Jr. flies up to were he is and rest on his knee. Inuyasha scratches under Jr.'s chin. Rachael notices the sun is going down.

Rachael: "I'll be back, I need to go some where alone." Inuyasha watches her walk off. Kagome's mom asks Hiei and Inuyasha if they would like something to eat. Inuyasha says fine, Hiei just goes hn. They walk into the house. Grandpa sees Jr and tries to use a sutra on him, but Jr. just burns it off.

Kagome: " Grandpa stop that, he's harmless." During dinner Rachael comes back.

Rachael: " Hello" They say hi, and then Rachael gets something to eat. Later Rachael tells Hiei and Inuyasha what Koenma told her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho. Enjoy.

Hiei: " So small holes where opening up and then they just stopped?"

Rachael: " Yeah about a week ago, I haven't really heard of anything weird going on."

Inuyasha: " Maybe we can ask Myoga if he heard anything when we go back." Rachael nodes. Jr. sits on Inuyasha's shoulder then falls asleep. The next morning Kagome goes to school, so Rachael and Inuyasha go walking around town. Rachael asks Inuyasha if that hat he wears bothers his ears. He says a little, Rachael leads him to an alley.

Rachael: "Here put this on." Inuyasha looks at the talisman. He asks what does it do, she just says put it around your arm. Inuyasha does the talisman disappears. He feels a tingle around his ears. Rachael takes off the hat and they go walking again. They get to a movie theater and go see final fantasy 7 advent children. After the movie is over, Inuyasha asks why did anyone ask about his ears. She just chuckles a bit.

Rachael: " Because the talisman makes your ears invisible to humans unless they have high spiritual powers or a demon." Inuyasha just smiles, on the way back to Kagomes they talk about the movie. When they get home, Kagome just getting back from school.

Kagome: " Hey guys" She then notices Inuyasha not wearing his hat and looks a little shocked.

Kagome: " Inuyasha, where your hat?" He explains the talisman that Rachael gave him. Kagome says oh then asks where Hiei went?

Rachael: " He had to help out with a mission, but we'll probably run into him later." They hear something break inside, Kagome says sound's like grandpa is trying to seal Jr. away again. They walk in as Jr. flies to Rachael. After dinner they head back to the Feudal era. When they get back Miroku tells them that something has been possessing people around the west. Sango says they kill some wildlife then some how the person who was possessed has no memory of what they did.

Rachael: "It could be a parasite demon or something. Has anyone seen what been posseing these people." Inuyasha asks is it only males that get possessed? Miroku says that the case so far and no one has seen what controls the person. Later that day they are passing though a village, when they hear of someone who was controlled by something and killing some of the horses. Sango asks the woman if she can remember what possessed her. The woman says that she was asleep when she felt like her left arm was on fire, and then she wakes up in her bed with blood on her clothes. Kagome sees that the lady's arm is all red and looks like something was in her arm. Inuyasha and Rachael notice it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Here the next chapter sorry it short.

Rachael: (Hey Koenma you seeing this?)

Koenma: (Yes, we see what you see. Do you have any idea what did it?)

Rachael: (Yeah Sounga. It's a sword with a dragon from hell in it. But that's hard to believe, because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sealed that sword into hell 4 years ago.)

Hiei: (Well it must not have worked.)

Kurama: (Do want us to come there and help out?) Rachael says no just watch our back. Later Rachael tells the gang that she knows what's been doing this.

Rachael: " It's Sounga." Inuyasha agrees. He recognized the way the woman arm looked. Miroku wonders why it hasn't come after Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Maybe it's looking for some one stronger than me or my brother." Kagome suggest they go find Sesshomaru and tell him what's going on. The next day the group leaves the village to go find Sesshomaru. After about 5 hours they find him and Rachael explains what's going on. Later that night they set up camp and eat some dinner, Sesshmaru decides to stick with them only because he wants Sounga.Rachael thinks it's also because he doesn't want anything to happen to Rin. Later that night Rin goes to the bathroom. Jaken wakes up to see Rin standing there with a blank look on her face. Inuyasha hears Jaken scream and then sees him running away from Rin who has Sounga attached to her left arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachael runs over to where Rin, then sneaks behind her and knocks her out. Sesshomaru goes for Sounga but it disappears before he can get to it. Kagome gets a wet rag for Rin's arm. Rachael looks at her arm and says it looks like the sword didn't do too much damage to her arm, it might be red for a while but that all. Sesshomaru is standing outside the hut. Rachael walks outside and sits down.

Rachael: "So you couldn't get the sword." Sesshomaru asks how is Rin. Rachael says she fine.

Rachael: "What I don't get is how Sounga disappeared so quick like a ghost or something." Hiei jumps down from a tree near by.

Hiei: " it's a spirit form of the sword." Inuyasha asks what does that mean?

Hiei: " It means that when Sounga got out of hell, it couldn't bring it's physical self here."

Rachael: " So it's possessing people to find someone strong enough to open a portal." They stand there and ponder this news.

Rachael: "Can Komema find out where the sword is?"

Hiei: " No, it appears on the radar then disappears with no trail to where it's gone."

Inuyasha: " Well lets just wait and see if possesses anyone again." They go back in. the next couple of days there no sighting of Sounga.

Inuyasha: "Damit where is that stupid sword." Rachael suggests that they stop for some lunch. Kagome agrees. Later Rin is picking some flowers, Rachael helping when Sounga shows up. Inuyasha goes to try and get it but it disappears then reappears near Rin. Rachael grabs Rin and runs. The sword follows them, Sesshomaru tries to get the sword but it disappears again. Rachael sees it reappear and she ducks but then Rachael fells something on her back. Rin looks at her, she bleeding a little and something under her skin.

Rachael: " Rin get away from me right now." Rin gets up and then runs to where she sees Kagome coming.


End file.
